Dark Waters
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Minako had finally woken up from her coma. Yu has finally returned to Inaba for his 3rd year of school. Both are plagued by nightmares of shadows and the upcoming apocalypse. Can they stop the dark waters from rising or will their world come to an end? Mystery/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort.
1. Introduction

_** Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V.**

_ Wake up! Wake up! You need to wake up! Hurry!_

_ "Who's there?" _I asked, my voicing echoing around me in the dark abyss.

_Wake up! Wake up! Hurry! Hurry!_

_ "I can't." _I said looking around before clutching my arms, the temperature was dropping rapidly and the air was thinner, making it hard to breath. _"What's happening?"_ My body began shaking before going completely numb and my hands went to my throat as my airway was cut off making me unable to breath.

_Wake up! Hurry! Wake up! Hurry! _the voice came again.

_I can't breath!_ I thought, I blinked and my surrounds became blurry and waving like I was underwater._"I'm drowning!"_ I tried to cry out but when I opened my mouth the icy water filled my lungs. The water pressure was building up rapidly and my lungs were burning making me feel like I was being turned to ice from the inside.

_Wake up! Hurry! _the voice kept crying sounding muffled and distant. _…must...ur...ke...up! _the voice made one final struggle before everything went silent and the voice disappeared.

My vision was fading and my mind was becoming foggy making it hard to breath. This was it, I was going to die.

_No more. Someone please help me. No...more._

**Wake up**

There was a flash of light and pale hand reached out. I raised my hand and grabbed it. The hand pulled me forward into the light warmth spread throughout my body and my lungs burst back into action breathing in fresh air. I opened my eyes, fuzzy blobs filled my vision and muffles voices clouded my mind. I closed my eyes relaxing into the softness beneath me.

**You have a job**

I snapped my eyes back open. An unseen voice spoke with force and urgency. My vision focused and a white ceiling appeared above me. Something grabbed my hand startling me and causing me to jerk slightly. I looked over and saw a familiar face, a comforting face.

"Akihiko...?" I said, my voice quiet.

* * *

**Yu's P.O.V.**

My body felt so heavy,as if it was being held down by something strong and unseen. As I was getting my bearing I realized that I was lying on my back on a cold, hard floor. The room was dark and it felt empty almost as if the room didn't really exist. I couldn't remember where I was, the last thing I remember was getting on the train. I must have fallen asleep...but I don't remember being tired enough to fall asleep.

The dark room suddenly filled with laughter. I looked around trying to see who was laughing but the room was still empty, but it sounded like there was a crowd watching me. Suddenly the floor beneath me dropped and I squeezed my eyes shut. The laughing got louder and soon began to fill my head. Hands reached out from under me and grabbed my wrists and ankles.

_Shadows._ I thought tensing up. _"Izanagi!"_ I tried to call out to no avail. I couldn't feel my persona anymore. I tried to pull away from them but my body refused to move. Another shadow reached up and slowly wrapped its tentacle around my throat. I let out a gasp as something cold and wet appeared beneath me. _Water. _The invisible hands held me down as the water continued to slowly rise. The water was ice cold and my body began shaking. I kept calling out to Izanagi but he didn't answer me.

I gasped in shock as the shadows jerked me down into the water. My lungs filled up with water and caused me to start coughing under the water. I closed my mouth against the foul tasting water. The shadows pulled me back up and I spat out the water and breathed in lungs full of air. I held my breath as the shadows pulled me back down into the water. I held my breath and forced my body to relax, I couldn't waste my little oxygen with being tense. My muscles loosened and my my heart rate slowed down but I was still only able to hold my breath for a couple minutes before my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. I squeezed my eyes shut willing myself to hold on a little longer. The laughing got louder and louder before it suddenly went silent. I opened my eyes and I felt what color, if any, that I had left in my face drain away.

Large silver eyes stared at me from within the darkness. The water had gone still and the shadows let me go disappearing into the depths. My heart quickened and I felt like my heart had stopped beating leaving me for dead. Suddenly the eyes disappeared and large teeth appeared snapping shut around me.

* * *

"**You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares.**

**To deny is to invite madness.**

**To accept is to control."**

**~Megan Chance~**

* * *

_ Me: Well you just made it through the introduction of Dark Waters. I hope you enjoyed this new story of mine and that you continue to read it till the end. Please rev__iew and follow. I hope to hear some good advice and your view on the story._

_** Later ;P**_


	2. Sleeping and Awakening

_Me: Ok so here is the first chapter. It won't be a lot, it won't be for awhile but like any other story it will build up as the story progresses._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

**Yu's P.O.V.**

I jerked awake as the train came to a slow stop. My heart pounded in the my chest and my pulse was racing, a cold sweat covered my body and shivers ran down my spine. I could still feel the cold water surrounding me and the pull of the shadows as they dragged me deeper into the water. I stood up and grabbed my lone bag and made my way off the train holding down the vile taste that was in the back of my mouth . I couldn't shake of the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

I kept my head down as I walked out of the station in order to avoid looking into the shadows the moonless night created. I had only made it a few steps out of the building before I bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize before stopping. "Uncle?" Doujima stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Welcome back." he said leading me to the car. "Nanako's in the back asleep so you'll just have to sit up front." he said as he got into the car.

I slid in and smiled as I looked back, Nanako was sleeping peacefully clutching the bear I had bought her before I left for the city. It had been awhile since I had seen her but she hadn't changed, she still looked like the sweet girl she was before I left despite the fact that she had gotten taller since then and her hair was now past her shoulders.

"She always sleeps with that bear." Doujima said as he pulled away from the train station. "She loves it."

"I'm glad she still likes it." I told him turning back around. The darkness in the car made me uneasy and I felt like there was a pressure building up around me. Doujima's voice caused me jump slightly and I looked over at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me looking over.

"There isn't really anything to talk about." I told him leaning my head against the cold glass of the window. "They just decided to end everything and they didn't know what to do with me. I'm sorry for showing up like this though."

"Don't be sorry." Doujima said sadly. "I told you to come over anytime, you're still family no matter what happens. And don't worry about any of this we'll get it all straightened out."

"I'm not worried about that." I told him.

"Has something been bothering you other than that?" Doujima asked looking over at me.

_Nightmares._ I thought, I wanted to tell him because I knew he would understand but instead I just shook my head. "No I'm just tired."

"We'll be home soon." Doujima said gently. "You can just go straight to bed and tomorrow you can unpack and wash up. You can sleep as late as you want I'll make sure to let Nanako know not to wake you up. Ok?"

"Thanks Uncle." I said closing my eyes. Maybe later I'd be able to tell him everything but I couldn't right now. Not at this point, he may know about the shadows, but these were just dreams, that's all they could be.

"You're welcome." he whispered as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V.**

The room was quiet despite the large crowd that had gathered in the small hospital room. Ken was laying beside me hugging my waist loosely, he had jumped me with tears in his eyes as soon as he walked in. It made me afraid to ask what had made him want to cry since I haven't seen him this sad since after Shinjiro had been shot, and I didn't trust my voice at the current point in time to ask him anyways.

I looked around the room, Junpei was standing behind Yukari quietly while she watched me with tear-filled eyes, Aigis was sitting in the chair beside the TV. with Koromaru sitting on her lap, his ears were flat against his head and his tail dropped down the side of Aigis' leg and chair. Mitsuru and Shinjiro were standing in front of the window quietly whispering words to each other before focusing back on me. Fuuka was standing behind Aigis' chair, her small body was shaking and I thought for a second that she might pass out, her face slightly red, and tear-stains still showed on her face, evidence that she had been crying earlier. Akihiko still held my hand his stormy-gray eyes filled with worry and something else that I couldn't recognize from him. No one was moving or saying anything and the silence was breaking me. It scared me.

"What happened?" I asked my voice quiet and hoarse. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked gently lowering his eyes.. "When you went into a coma?" I nodded and he took a deep breath and Ken squeezed my waist and buried his head into my stomach. "We don't really know, we went looking for you and when we found you with Aigis' you had already slipped into a coma. We rushed you to the hospital but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you, they put you on life support and told us we couldn't do anything else except wait."

"I went into a coma?" I asked closing my eyes. Ken shifted and spoke up his voice very quiet and unsure.

"Yeah you did." Ken said. "We waited and waited, the doctors said you were probably just tired and would wake up at anytime...but you never did."

"Oh." I said looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Minako." Mitsuru said walking forward. "You don't have to worry about any of that for now. Just get some rest and focus on healing, then you'll be able to leave the hospital and come live with all of us again."

"Yeah." Fuuka said joining in. "You can come back and live in the dorms. It'll be great to have you back" Aigis nodded and Koromaru barked in reply his tail wagging.

"You all still live there?" I asked looking at Mitsuru, Shinjiro, and Akihiko.

"Yeah." Shinjiro said leaning against the wall. "Mitsuru goes to college but comes back at night, and Akihiko is working as a boxing trainer at the school and I work at Club Escapade but I'm always there during the day."

"Oh." I said closing my eyes again as another wave of exhaustion swept over me. I had missed so much, I missed too much. They all had new lives now, I didn't know what to do "I'm sorry I don't really know what to say."

"It's fine." Akihiko said squeezing my hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Exactly." Junpei said jumping up and down. "And when you get back we can play games and stay up forever like we used to."

"Geez Stupei." Yukari sighed. "You're the only one that actually did any of that."

"Aww Yuka-tan." Junpei whined. I smiled at least they still sounded the same, I have a lot to catch up on but that's ok, they're still my friends. "You're so mean you actually sound hostile." Aigis laughed and Koromaru barked again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Ken, hugging him to me. It was good to be back. Even though I don't remember being asleep for 2 years I know that I missed a lot. Ken was older, everyone was older.

Slowly I fell asleep to the sound of everyone talking. Knowing that when I woke up again it would be tomorrow and not another two years.

* * *

**"Those who have compared our life**

**to a dream were right...**

**we were sleeping wake,**

**and waking sleep."**

**~Michel de Montaigne~**

_Me: Ok short I know but the chapters at the beginning probably will be short till the story starts to pick up. So please be patient and deal with the short chapters. I promise that the chapters will get longer it just won't be for awhile._

_**Later ;P**_


	3. Chapter update

It's been such a long time since I've updated for Dark Waters and I'm truly sorry about that. So many things have been happening all at once and I hit a really bad writers block and I am unable to write any story as of right now. I'm working very hard to get over this block and hopefully soon I will be able to update again. I have a lot of hope for this story and I promise I'm not going to discontinue it, however it will be a while before it will be updated again. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience this will cause you but hopefully I will be able to get over this block and get caught back up again.


End file.
